starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Bombardeiro
Bombardeiro era uma classe de espaçonave produzida para ataques pesados em naves com poderosas armaduras, como Destróieres Estelares ou artilharia terrestre. A maioria destas naves vinham equipada com torpedos de prótons, bombas de prótons e mísseis de concussão. Em geral, eram naves lentas e não muito protegidas, sendo muito vulneráveis a ataques de caças estelares. Por isso, eram normalmente escoltados por caças e as vezes por outros bombardeiros voando em formações em que os deixavam um próximo ao outro, convergindo seus campos de ataque e permitindo assim que se protegessem juntos. Aparições *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 4'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doutora Aphra 25: The Catastrophe Con, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Parte VI'' *''Doutora Aphra 35: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Vader - Dark Visions 1'' *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Parte 1'' *''TIE Fighter 4: The Shadow Falls, Parte 4'' * *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''TIE Fighter 5: The Shadow Falls, Parte 5'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' * *''Age of Resistance - Kylo Ren 1'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Parte III'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episode IX The Rise of Skywalker]]}} *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' Fontes * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * * * * * * ; image #6 * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Tipos de naves